otome_gamesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rem Kaginuki
Rem Kaginuki (鉤貫レム, Kaginuki Remu) is a male protagonist from the anime series Dance with Devils. He is the student council president of Shikō Academy and is revealed to be a devil. His name is actually Rem Arlond (アーロンド レム, Ārondo Remu). He is voiced by Soma Saito. Appearance Rem has slightly messy dirty blonde and piercing teal green eyes. He is usually seen with his uniform which consists of a white, long-sleeved shirt kept in place with a beige cravat worn over a navy blue vest and royal blue pants along with a pair of spectator shoes. His vest is adorned with gold embellishments. On the right side of his vest, the school's badge is placed which is right above a red pocket square. Personality Rem has a rather stoic personality, usually calm and collected as he deals with matters. In the second episode, he claims to have an icy heart as he dealt with the attackers. According to Urie he is quite sharp. Although it is quite clear that he had helped Ritsuka only to find the forbidden grimoire, he has shown a little of his soft side to her such as saving her from Urie's hypnotism. History Rem is revealed to be the heir of the Arlond family. He was instructed by his father to search for it before the vampires got a hold of it. He grew up with his childhood friend, Urie Sogami. Plot Anime Episode 1: Rem summons Ritsuka to the third library via notice on the bulletin board. When she arrives, he introduces himself and informs her that they had received a note that she was violating school regulations. She furiously denies and he proceeds to fold the note, telling her he only knows what the letter says and he would have to look into it. She begins to question the note's contents and the sender in which he replies saying he is the one asking questions. He calls her intriguing and hypnotizes her, putting her in a trance. He lets go of the note and it is revealed to be a feedback submission form, much to her obliviousness. He whispers to her, telling her he actually summoned her to ask her something. Before he could further hypnotize her, her pendant repels him. Although she was completely unaware of what had happened. Mage tells him it would be harder than they thought and he replies saying it won't be a problem. He heads to his desk and grabbing a shogi piece, he tells them next time, they'll checkmate. When Ritsuka's attackers showed up on her way to her friend's house, he comes and saves her. He dealt with two of the attackers with ease and takes her to his house. On their way, Ritsuka tells him what had happened. Upon arriving, they discuss about the disturbances at school over tea. He tells her that there are students who are devil worshippers and that the note stated that she was involved. She denies this and he guess that they may have thought the grimoire was in her house. She tells him she'll talk to the police again as she needs them to help her mother. He states that he'll tell them since they'll listen if it's someone from the Kaginuki family. She thanks him but he clarifies that he isn't doing this for her sake but for order in their school.Episode 1: Depravity and the Forbidden Quadrille Episode 2: The next day, they travel to school together in his limousine. He asks her if she hasn't changed her mind to which she assures as her brother would be coming back from England so she'll stay with her friend until then. He tells her she'd be safer in the Kaginuki home if something were to happen but she declines once again. Upon getting out of the car, the students start gossiping. He asks her what was wrong to which she thanks him for letting her stay with him last night and excuses herself. During lunch, Rem sends a student to fetch her. As soon as she arrives, she is greeted by the other student council members. Rem asks them what they were doing. He then proceeds to tell her that he was just on the phone with the police and that they were able to get GPS data from her mother's phone just for a moment in Nagano Prefecture. She tells him that her late grandfather's house was there. He grabs her wrist, saying they should go for they may find a clue to her mother's whereabouts. As they headed to Nagano in his limousine, he asks her if she hasn't had lunch to which she replies saying she wasn't hungry. He tells her that at times like these, one must eat properly which shocked her as Azuna had said the same thing to her. He tells her to eat in which she does. She says it's delicious and thanks him for everything he has done for her. He coldly replies that he hasn't done anything that requires thanks but Ritsuka tells him he's helped her so much. After the short silence, she states how he must really love dogs but he denies this by saying Roen just followed him there. Ritsuka questions his dislike for shiitake mushrooms after seeing him separate them from the sushi he had taken. He momentarily pauses and later says he doesn't "dislike" them as they are substances that results from fungus adhering to trees hence they are not food. She laughs at his reasoning to which he merely looks away. As soon as Ritsuka spots her grandfather's house, she tells him. She finds the house ransacked much like what happened to her's. Before she could enter, he stops her, saying whoever did this might still be inside. They roam the house and upon remembering what had happened to her mother, rushes to the office. Much to her disappointment, her mother was nowhere to be found. Rem finds a phone on the ground and Ritsuka immediately states it was her mother's. She begins to cry and so, Rem takes a hold of her shoulder, telling her it's alright and that they will find her. He tells her that the devil worshippers may have been behind this and that they likely came in search for the forbidden grimoire. Ritsuka says her grandfather had so many books and files and it may have been one of them. He asks her if there was somewhere he'd store more valuable materials and she tells her she wouldn't know. She tells him that when she was young, her mother would take her there during holidays and that they had so much fun. He takes a look at the picture frames hung on the wall and asks if they were her grandfather and mother. She agrees and also tells him about her mother's sister. He asks if she would know something about the grimoire but she tells him that she passed away when she was just a baby. Upon seeing her pick up the books, he tells her there's no point in tidying up. She says she can't just leave it like this to which he replies saying he'll send his servants later and that she could go with them. Ritsuka agrees and notices a picture of her mother and her aunt together under a book. Soon after they decided to leave, they noticed the door wouldn't open and that they were trapped. Before they could go to the other entrance in the kitchen, they noticed smoke coming out from her grandfather's office. While Rem puts out the fire with a curtain, she runs to get the fire extinguisher in the kitchen. Spotting the extinguisher, she walks towards it but someone grabs a hold of her wrist. She struggles to break free from the attacker but to no avail. Rem arrives and saves her once again. He tells her to get out in which she does. The attacker ignites a flame with a lighter and throws it to the ground, causing a fire. Rem mocks him, asking if that's what he calls fire and ignites blue flames. Then, more attackers appear. One of them escapes as he dealt with the others. Before taking care of the last one, he asks if they have found the grimoire. The man struggles to break free but fails to do so. He confirms that they haven't and finishes him off. Outside of the house, Ritsuka worriedly waits for him. He whispers to her, saying it's all right and soon emerges from the burning house. She runs up to hug him in relief that he is okay. Rem reluctantly pulls away from her hug and tells her he's fine. Rem instructs the driver to head home and upon arriving, sees Ritsuka's brother, Lindo, by the gate. Episode 2: Jitterbug of Doubts and Secrets Episode 3: Ritsuka introduces them to each other. Rem comes up to him and lends a hand for him to shake but Lindo just grabs her wrist and starts dragging her home. She thanks him as she walked away with her brother. The next morning, Rem slams the door of the third library open and seats himself on his chair. Mage tells him he sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Urie asks him about yesterday's failure in finding the grimoire's whereabouts which made his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Shiki says he wishes he could have seen the house burn down and Mage complains that he told him to steal it before someone else did yet he had to dawdle. Urie states that it wasn't often that he saw him go to so much trouble. He walks towards him and grabs his shoulder, saying he probably would have done a better job at it. Rem takes a hold of Urie's wrist before he could grab a chess piece, saying he shouldn't act out of turn to which Urie comments saying he's scary. Later that afternoon, as Rem headed for his desk, he noticed the pieces were not in their original position and so, he asks Mage and Shiki who touched it. He guesses it might have been Urie. Then, as Urie was hypnotizing Ritsuka to take off her pendant, he comes and stops her from doing so. He tells him not to act of turn. Before he could take Ritsuka with him, Urie states that they still have important matters to discuss. Urie lends a hand for her to accept and so does Rem, but she picks neither and runs away instead. As Rem was about to go after her, he is held back by his friend. He states that he calls her by her name and asks why she had him all hot under the collar if everyone around him was nothing more than a chess piece. Rem just tells him it has nothing to do with him leading Urie to wonder if he doubts his loyalty. Urie asks if he was afraid he'll get the grimoire first since, strengthwise, they weren't so different. He also states that sometimes, he has gotten the better of him. Rem has had enough and walks away. Episode 3: Tango of Passion and Seduction Episode 4: After finding out from her brother that the student council members were devils, Ritsuka wanted to see for herself. After being ignored by a mysterious man while looking for Rem, she stumbles upon him soon after. He asks her what she needed. Ritsuka asks if he was being kind her because he wanted the grimoire. She also questions if she can trust the feeling of when he protected her. He states that her brother hates him and that as long as he is around, there is nothing more he can do for her. He enters the library without hearing what she had to say in reply. Meanwhile, Rem's impostors search the school for Ritsuka. Appearances Abilities Immense Strength: Rem is shown to have immense strength as he fought with the attackers. By simply tightening his grip on one's arm, he was able to break his bone. Master Combatant: He is quite good at combat. His skills were displayed when he fought off the attackers. Hypnotism: His eyes glimmer and upon contact with his eyes, he is able to hypnotize anyone. He is first seen using it on Ritsuka but failed due to her protective pendant. Granulation: As shown in Episode 1 when he saved Ritsuka from her attackers, with a simple flick of his fingers or fisting of his hands, he turned them into dust. Blue Fire: When the attackers show up again and set a fire around him, he mocks them, saying "You call that fire?" and creates blue fire. Fire Manipulation: It is revealed in the last episode of the anime that he can manipulate fires in general. Song Chronology *Warera Shiko Gakuen Seitokai Relationships Ritsuka Tachibana Although Rem states that he sees her as a mere pawn, he is hinted to be developing feelings for her. This is shown when he constantly saves her from his fellow devils' plans, yet he covers this up saying they should not act of turn and ruin his plans. It is still unknown if his kindness towards her is part of his act to get the grimoire or what he truly wants to do. Gallery Trivia *Rem hates shiitake mushrooms. According to him, they are not food but a substance that results from fungus adhering to trees. *He has a pet named Roen but he is later revealed to have only one master; Maksis. *He belongs to the shōgi club. References }} Category:Male Characters Category:Dance with Devils Category:Demons Category:Fire users